Total Drama: Vacation Island
by Acrystai
Summary: Sixteen brand new contestants will compete for five-hundred thousand dollars, sleeping in a shabby cruise ship and competing in vacation themed challenges over the summer! Who do you think had what it takes to win 500k plus an all expenses paid trip to any country? Will it be the virtuoso, Sony? Or perhaps the "unicorn", Orchid? Find out here, on Total Drama: Vacation Island!
1. Call For Cast

**I know I haven't been all too faithful with my SYOC's, but bare with me. This time, I'll finish the story, I promise. However, be warned, the chapters will be shorter than usual. But, I'll still include every character in every chapter, unless they were eliminated. So, here's the app!**

 **Name -**

 **Gender -**

 **Stereotype -**

 **Personality -**

 **Casual clothing -**

 **Formal attire -**

 **Swim wear -**

 **Reaction to...**

 **Losing first -**

 **Getting third place -**

 **Losing in finale -**

 **Winning -**

 **(Optional)**

 **Audition tape -**

 **Short Biography -**

 **Sixteen contestants (two of my own) will be competing for 500 thousand dollars over summer vacation! Each day, they'll be competingin challenges and sleeping in poor quality cruise ships! Who will lose, who will cry, and who will win? Find out here, on Total Drama:Vacation Island!**


	2. Call For Cast 2

Okay, here's our current cast list! We are missing 5 boys, and 1 girl! Toby and Sony are my characters, so I'll include their stereotypes. To get in the contestants at a quicker rate, I will approve second applications. So, send in a second character if you'd like!

 **Boys**

Jack Evans

Jake

Toby - The Pushover Photographer

4

5

6

7

8

 **Girls**

Katrina Sears

Ruthie White

Sabrina Adams

Taya

Orchid

Maddie

Sony - The Virtuoso

8

By the way, think about it. Sending in a male character's application will make them more likely to get accepted.


	3. Full Cast

Okay! Full cast time! Thanks to all who sent in an application! Sorry to all who sent in an application and didn't get accepted.

Boys

1 Jack Evans

2 Jake

3 Toby - The pushover photographer

4 Ashton Aimes

5 Caige Myers

6 Salman "Sal" Salem

7 Spike Killin

8 Bryan Lee

Girls

1 Katrina Sears

2 Ruthie White

3 Sabrina Adams

4 Taya

5 Orchid

6 Maddie

7 Sony - The virtuoso

8 Cretia Henderson

Well, there you have it. Maybe I'll have a season 2 with these characters, who knows? By the way, sorry for updating the cast soooo late. Also, when a character is eliminated, I'll upload their application.


	4. Intro and Theme Song

"Yo! This is Chris McLean, live!" Announced the host we learned to love. "I'm at some newly discovered island in Hawaii, USA to bring you another season of Total Drama! This season: 500k big ones are at stake, along with an all expense paid trip to any country of the winners choice with five other contestants! However, to win, every contestant must live in the cheapest yachts money can buy and participate in challenges that were total okay'd by interns! The losers of said challenge will vote a member off of their team forever. Never to return. EVER. So, stick around to catch the amazing season broadcasted to you, named: Total. Drama. VACATION ISLAND!"

Theme

Dear mom and dad I'm doin' fine!

Toby is in his team's yacht taking pictures, but falls through the deck and lands in the ocean. Spike appears on the scene and laughs it up.

You guys are on my mind!

Maddie is swimming at the coast, and rescues the drowning Toby.

You asked me what I wanted to be...

Maddie is hit in the face with a soccer ball that was unintentionally kicked in her direction by Caige. Caige runs over to Maddie and apologizes to her.

And now I think the answer is plain to see!

The camera pans to the foresty part of the island where Sony is secretly watching Jack contemplate on a log.

I wanna be famous!

Orchid finds one of the three immunity streamers and screams in excitement. Her screen grabs the attention of Sony and Jack.

I wanna live, close to the sun!

Orchid flees with steamer in hand and eventually bumps into Salmen who seems to be trying to make a phone call. Orchid gets back up, and keeps running.

Pack your bags because I've already won!

Orchid later trips in front of Bryan and Taya who instantly notice the steamer and begin to fight with her for it.

Everything to do, nothing in my way

Cretia is cheering on the fighters while Jake sighs and shakes his head on disapproval. Taya emerges, victorious, but Bryan tackles her.

I'll get there one day

The screen pans to Sabrina complimenting Ashton's apparel with her fingers crossed behind her back, but Ashton seems uninterested.

Na, na, na, na, na, na...

Ashton walks away from Sabrina and crosses paths with Ruthie who is reading a book called the cold hard truth.

I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous!

The screen cuts to Bridgette, Geoff, and the rest of the original TDI cast applauding the champion of the season.

(Whistling)

The camera begins to pan over to the winner's face, but the screen cuts to black right before the winner is revealed.


	5. Episode 1: Nasty Shots

**A/N: HEY THERE! JUST A LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE HERE. I'D LIKE TO THANK Y'ALL FOR AN INTERESTING GROUP! ALSO: I HAVE A POLL ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE WHERE YOU CAN VOTE WHO YOU WANT TO WIN! VOTE FOR YOUR TOP 3, PLEASE! ONE MORE THING: THIS WON'T BE A TWO PART EPISODE, SO CHARACTERS WILL BE INTRODUCED, DO A CHALLENGE, AND VOTE SOMEONE OFF TO SAVE ME TIME AND TO KEEP YOU GUYS FROM WAITING TO LONG. CIAO!**

"Welcome back to Total Drama: Vacation Island," began our beloved (though, almost evil) host, "Today, our 16 contestants will be revealed and split into two teams: team Festival and team Holiday. Our first team of the day is team Festival, consisting of Taya, Caige, Ruthie, Toby, Orchid, Jack, Sony, and Ashton."

The 8 contestants each came off one of the shabby yachts. First, the "Unicorn" Orchid, then the rapper Taya, then Youtuber Ashton and cute soccer player Caige. After them were cute redhead Ruthie, neutral Jack, photographer Toby, and the virtuoso, Sony.

"Yo, what up, Chris?" Taya asked.

"I am soo excited!" Orchid almost yelled.

Orchid blinked twice in response to Toby taking a photo of here with the flash on. "Why do you need to use your flash when it's so bright outside?" Ruthie inquired.

"Uh... Good point." Toby answered as he turned off his flash and snapped a photo of Ruthie whom sighed in response. "Do you only do photography or do you do videos to?" Ashton curiously asked.

"I dunno... I guess I can do both." Toby replied while snapping a photo of Jack.

"Ahem, anyways..." Chris continued, "Team 2, aka "Team Holiday" will be composed of Jake, Salmen, Sabrina, Cretia, Bryan, Maddie, Katrina, and Spike."

The bully, Spike, and the Punk, Bryan, came out of the yacht first, being followed by arrogant brainiac Katrina, the athletic Jake, the beautiful Sabrina, swimmer Maddie, party animal Cretia, and the mysterious Salmen.

"Just call me Sal, Chris." Salmen said.

"Woo! Team Holiday! Yeah!" Cretia cheered. "We represent Thanksgiving, Father's Day, Halloween, and-"

Spike interrupted her with a fake cough, "Oh no, I didn't want to interrupt what we all already knew!" Spike sarcastically said.

"Jerk." Cretia said, under her breath.

"ANYWAYS." Chris said, once again having to stop the side conversations. "We're going to cut to the chase." Chris pointed to a fishing shack near them on the coast. "See that small shack over there? That's your confessional for this season, the place where you'll reveal things to the audience that you don't want the rest of the cast to know." Then he pointed to the yachts the two teams arrived on, "Those yachts have two different rooms with two bunk beds each. One room for girls, one room for boys. Got it?"

There were know questions or objections from the cast, only whining.

*Static* ( **1)**

"When I saw the yachts, there were two thoughts." Sabrina began, "'These yachts' are disgusting, and 'at least it's a yacht.'"

*Static*

"So, I was just assuming these yachts were safe... They wouldn't do anything to hurt a contestant... Right?" Katrina wondered.

*Static*

"Oh, stop complaining." Chris demanded. "Be happy for me - I sleep in that luxurious beach house over there! Anyways... Follow me to our first challenge!"

Chris lead the cast to a smiling Chef in front of two picnic tables. "This," Chris introduced, "Is Chef. The maker of the food that you'll be consuming for the next few weeks! Also, the person who prepared your first challenge!"

"You better be thankful you no-good-sunscreenless-phone-cravin' scallawags!" Chef shouted.

Chef moved aside to reveal that both tables had 80 shot glasses, each filled with a brown substance. Katrina quickly counted them and asked, "5 for each of us?"

"If you can drink 'em all!" said Chris with a huge grin. "The challenge is simple. You will all drink 1 glass of the mop-water, dog saliva, grease compound each round. If you throw up, you are out. The team with the most members in the end is victorious, and the losers will be sending someone off the island. to leave. and never come back. EVER. So, everyone get in a seat."

"Be thankful for this nasty juice, yeah right." Bryan mumbled, catching a glare from Chef.

"I'm not afraid to hurt some brat!" Chef yelled as Bryan scoffed.

"Now marks round 1, everyone: please drink your shot glasses!" Chris announced.

Maddie stared at her cup and gulped. "Oh gosh." she whispered to herself.

"I'm not doing this." Katrina said.

*Static*

"Pfft," began Katrina, "I'm not afraid to turn down this challenge. Like my team would vote off their smartest member."

*Static*

"Giving up in the first challenge, eh?" Chris commented. "Okay then, wonder if you'll still be on the island tomorrow."

Maddie took her cup in her hand, and quickly drank it. 'I barely tasted it..." she thought, 'probably because I drank it so fast...'

Jack slowly sipped his concoction, and gagged. "Um, Jack." Sabrina innocently asked, "You seem to have a skill in this challenge, could you do me a favor and gulp mine down too?"

*Static*

"I hated the 'drink' so much!" Jack yelled, "but how am I supposed to turn down a beautif- I mean person like that? Yeah... Person..."

*Static*

"Sure... I guess..." Jack said as he took Sabrina's shot for her. "Oh crap..." Jack said to himself, barely containing the contents of his stomach.

"Down the hatch it goes!" Cretia said as she poured the concoction into her mouth. However, when the first drop hit her tongue, she projectile vomited onto Spike who threw up in return, without drinking his glass. "That makes two out!" announced Chris.

Bryan laughed a bit, then looked at his own glass. "3.. 2... 1..." He counted down before drinking the glass whole. "S... So gross..." complained Bryan.

Sony held her nose as she drank her glass. "I just did that..." she said to herself, regretting drinking the shot glass.

Ruthie and Jack were the next two to drink their glasses, mirroring the same motions.

*Static*

"Huh... That was odd... There are theories about people who make the same motions to the same thing... But now... It could've just been a coincidence..." said Ruthie.

*Static*

Ruthie and Jack both felt their stomachs pushing the vomit into their mouths, but they managed to keep it down.

Toby drank his glass, but ran away to vomit right after.

"It couldn't possibly be THAT bad." Orchid commented. She drank her cup, and almost vomited. "N-Never mind."

"Yo, this looks nasty." Taya said. "There is no way I am drinkin' any of that mess."

Caige thought to himself, 'we cannot have less people in the next round than the other team... I have to drink this...' Caige drank his glass and almost spit all back out.

The team started cheering on for Ash to drink his glass, excluding Taya. Toby came back as Ashton drank his glass and Toby took a photo. "Oh ****" Ashton said under his breath.

"It's 6 vs 6! Time for round two!" Chris said. "This time, we added a little salt... Just kidding! We added a LOT of salt!"

Maddie was the first one to chug her drink down, again not tasting a thing. Jake attempted to drink his glass, but he turned around to vomit when the first drop touched his tongue.

"Ugh." Sabrina said, seeing her scape goat was eliminated from the challenge. She drank her glass, and vomited all over the ground. "Disgusting!" she shouted.

Sal drank his glass and winced, trying hard to keep his drink down.

Bryan drank his glass quickly, and was barely able to keep it in his stomach.

"This is very unhealthy and dangerous. I forfeit." Said Ruthie. "Drinking too much salt can lead to dehydration and ultimately death. I'm out."

"Unhealthy? Soda is unhealthy too, I could totes do this." Orchid said, slightly nervous. She drank her cup and a tear rolled down her face and she began to rapidly cough. "That didn't go down (Cough, cough, cough, cough, cough) the way it should've..."

Sony drank her cup of nasty and just a little came back up. "Sorry, Sony." Chris said, not really sorry, "But, you're still out."

Ashton, Caige, and Jack each drank their cup.

"4 vs 3." Chris announced, "Jack, Ashton, Orchid, and Caige vs Maddie, Bryan, and Sal. Oh! And this time, there'll be mouse droppings!"

Upon hearing the new ingredient, Maddie, Orchid, and Caige threw up. "Make that 2 vs 2." Chris corrected himself.

'Come on, Jack.' Jack thought, 'You can do this...' Jack gulped down the shot glass, but threw up chunks. However, Ashton was able to keep it down. Bryan threw up when he saw Ashton gulp down his shot glass and threw up on the table.

"One vs One! This is getting exciting!" Chris commentated!

"You can totally do it!" Cretia cheered.

"Says McBarfsAlot." teased Spike, upset that Cretia got him eliminated.

Sal poured the drink into his mouth and it grew silent as everyone waited to see what would happen. Salmen had began coughing until he eventually barfed.

"Team Festival wins the first challenge!" Chris announced as the said team cheered. "Sorry, Holidays. But, I'll be seeing you at the elimination ceremony.

Chris had miniature beach balls in his hands and gave a speech. "These beach balls. These are your sign of continuing your time on the island. If you don't get one, your out. Never to return. EVER. If you do get one, be hopeful that you won't lose again, or at least that you won't be the one voted off next. So, without further ado... the first beach ball goes to...

Salmen. Dude, you were the last one on your team to be eliminated. You deserve it.

Bryan.

Maddie.

Sabrina.

Jake.

and... Spike.

Katrina. You were the first to give up the challenge, and you did not even get through one round. Cretia, after you threw up your chunks, you got someone else on your team eliminated. The persong going home with 2 votes against them is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cretia."

Cretia's jaw dropped. "O... Okay. Whatever. See ya guys at the finale... I guess..." Cretia said, slightly depressed. She gave a wink to Chris before Chef escorted her to the yacht.

Once there, Chef put her in a cannon on the side facing sea-wards. "Any last words?" Chef asked. "Nope." replied Cretia, bracing her face for possible impact. At the press of a button, Chef sent Cretia through the air via the cannon.

The camera zoomed out to show Chris. "There ya have it. The first elimination ceremony! Team Holiday seems to have a bad start, but let's see if they can get their game together! Stay tuned for drama, next time on Total. Drama. VACATION. ISLAND!

(Votes)

Katrina: I vote Cretia. I'm pretty much sure the Spike is gonna vote for her. So... Yeah. Nothing personal.

Cretia: I vote Katrina. She didn't even try!

Maddie: I'm going to have to vote for Spike... He doesn't come off as the nicest guy...

Spike: Cretia is out. No one gets throw up on me and gets away with it!

Bryan: I wish I could vote Chef off for being the worst cook. Ever. But, I guess I'd have to vote for Maddie. She threw up without drinking anything. Weak.

Sabrina: Bryan. I feel as if his poor relationship with Chef is going to be bad for this team, and ultimately: bad for me.

Jake: Sabrina has got to go. She's making me do challenges for her. But.. Uh... Maybe Sal instead?

Sal: Sabrina. She is of no use to the team.

 **(1): When you see the word *static* and a single character's dialogue shows up after, it means that they are in the confessional.**

 **A/N: Sorry Cretia, but I guess some people just don't like barf on them. Weird, huh? Anyways, that's the first chapter! Hope ya enjoyed it!**


	6. Elimination Info: 1

Name: Cretia Tamara Henderson (first name pronounced 'cree-sha')

Gender: Female

Stereotype: The Party Princess

Personality: Cretia is a flirtatious, totally laid-back, and super chill girl who has always got her friends' backs. She loves skateboarding and is a total daredevil when it comes to trying new things, thus creating a little bit of a reckless and carefree image which guys LOVE to take advantage of. But even if she seems like a bit of an airhead (which she is academically), she's most definitely not someone to be messed with. Cretia's got the will of a baby bird learning how to fly, and always puts her best effort into everything, which includes making friends. Luckily, she's a natural at making witty and sarcastic remarks that always induce laughter. The crowd itself follows her around and Cretia unconsciously embraces it.

Casual Clothing: blue and black plaid button-up over white tank top; white jean shorts; black and white Converse high-tops

Formal Attire: dark blue short, strapless dress with silver bow around the waist; black leather jacket; black heels

Swimwear: dark blue bikini


	7. Episode 2: Comfy!

WAKE UP, CAMPERS! Chris shouted into his megaphone, giving everybody a bad morning, Your second challenge starts now!

*Confessional begins*

*Static*

Oh, gosh. I didn't imagine Chris being THIS annoying when I signed up for this show... Sony admitted.

*Static*

Ugh, Chris! I am soo tired of you, but, I may get paid… And I am getting a free ass trip… So whatever! Katrina said, Today, I start my scheming. Whom to get first, I wonder...

*Static*

Let's see... Jake seems to be the type you can manipulate easily... Sabrina contemplated. Wonder how long I could use him before simply throwing him away... However… Due to Chris's stupid waking calls, I may not be thinking straight today…  
*Static*

Okay! Jake said to himself, I am no longer doing challenges for others! Probably... I can't be a pushover...  
*Static*

*Confessional ends*

Toby was the first one to get out of his team's yacht. The first thing he noticed were a bunch of water balloons on a table, waiting for the contestants. "What are those for? Toby asked, worriedly I don't have a good feeling about them…"

"All will be explained soon!" Chris shouted into his microphone, startling Toby.

"Soon, everyone went out of their yachts and gathered together. Chris began explaining the challenge. Ok losers, before we began our day, there are 32 water balloons. However, some are not filled with water, but with a surprise. Each team will have a representative, chosen by me, to bust open a balloon. If they bust open a balloon with water, your team will get an advantage in the next challenge!"

"Honestly, such a lazy idea for a challenge." Sal boldly stated.

'Woah, woah, woah, let me stop you there, Chris." Bryan said, "You're telling me that we're doing another stupid challenge after this dumb one?"

"Uh, yeah." Chris replied with an annoyed tone. "We have some time to spare... Anyways, Bryan! You'll be busting balloons for your team, Ashton, you will be doing so for your team."

"W-what!?" Bryan shouted.

"Hell no…" Ashton muttered.

*Confessional begins*

*Static*

"I have over 1,000 subscribers on my YouTube channel." Ashton stated, "I mean, there will a lot of videos of me, covered in gross shit if I mess up."

*Static*

"Oh man, I don't want to bust open some stupid shit balloons!" Bryan worriedly stated, slight fear in his eyes "B-but I'll do my best! I will try to win this… Damn, I hate popping balloons!" He yelled.

*Static*

*Confessional ends*

Bryan hesitantly picked up a water balloon and dropped it on the ground... But nothing happened. "What the heck, Chris?" Bryan complained, "Was your budget so small that you had to wrap some plastic and shit, screw it up and call it a balloon? These things don't pop!"

Chris gave an upset coughed before answering. "They ARE balloons," Chris answered, "But these are special ones made so they won't pop so easily!"

"Ugh." Bryan sighed.

"HURRY UP, BRYAN." Katrina rushed, shouting.

"WE'RE TRYING TO WIN HERE." Spike yelled, joining her.

"I know, I know! I'm trying!" Bryan responded, putting a balloon on the ground and stepping on it.

Chef's special hot sauce came bursting out the balloon; mainly getting in Bryan's eyes and making them water. Meanwhile, Ashton was cautiously popping his first balloon.

"Come on, Ashton! You could totes do it!" Orchid cheered.

Ashton was slightly sweating, afraid to ruin his online image. He eventually worked up his courage to pop a balloon by throwing it on the floor as hard as he could, and bees swarmed out.

"B-bees?!" Ashton stuttered, fear in his eyes.

However, the bees ignored Ashton and chased away Orchid whom screamed as she ran.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Orchid screamed as she ran away from the spot.

"Sorry!" Ashton apologized.

Bryan popped his next balloon with difficulty, his watery eyes made it hard for him to see. Bryan stomped on another balloon and oil blasted out. "UGH. WHO PUT THIS IN HERE?" Bryan complained while Chef snickered on the sidelines.

Bryan moved to grab another balloon, but he slipped on the oil and fell on the table and popped most of the balloons. In no time, Bryan was covered in mud, lemonade, onions, cake batter; he slowly opened his eyes to sight a puddle of… Water!

"Team Holiday wins!" Chris announced as Bryan's team cheered.

*Confessional begins*

*Static*

"You know how long it takes to get all this junk off? Thank yooouuu Chris." Bryan said sarcastically.

*Static*

*Confessional ends*

* * *

Chris lead everyone into his luxurious 7/5-star mansion (complete with spa, sauna, and badminton court) for the second challenge.

"Yo, you get to sleep here, Chris? For reals?" Taya said, shocked "And we have to sleep in those raggedy boats?"

"I guess that's the only way of explaining it." Chris responded with a shrug.

"So not fair..." Maddie said under her breath.

"Now, back to the game." Chris announced, "We will be having a slumber party!"

"A what!?" Everyone responded, not expecting to hear these words from Chris, especially from Chris! It sounded so uncomfortable.

"Just follow me campers or yachters! We'll head to your bedroom." Chris said.

*Confessional begins*

*Static*

"Something's not right..." Caige contemplated, "Chris doesn't act nice for the sake of being nice..."

*Static*

Chris leads the contestants to a magnificent bedroom with 15 beds, one for each of them. Each bed was as soft as a cloud and each bed had a nice calming fragrance. The room had a perfect lighting, and everything was ever so comfy.

"This, campers, is where your sleepover will be taking place!" Chris said.

"Chris, what's going on?" Sabrina asked him, looking really suspicious.

"Nothing, a challenge is all. The goal is to stay awake, in this room only, the longest! Holidays, your reward is the exclusive access to the bathroom and kitchen! Festivals, if you are caught leaving the room, you will be disqualified from the challenge!" Chris explained, enthusiastically

"Yo! Where's Orchid at? How are we supposed to do a challenge without the whole team bein' here?" Taya asked.

"Orchid is at the infirmary with Chef, getting her bee stings treated. And I'm pretty sure it's your team's fault." Chris answered.

Everyone looked at Ashton, glaring.

"I said I was sorry!" Ashton said in his defense.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Chris said, "To make the challenge harder, and more tempting to give up, you must stay on your bed unless you're leaving the room! The challenge starts... now!" He yelled, as he left the room.

Each contestant got a king sized bed. as they felt the texture of their bed sheet, alarming feelings of laziness and tiredness hit them.

"Oh man..." Spike said, "Chris wasn't joking when he said these were tempting..."

"WE don't have to stay in here," Katrina said, "So I'm going to go to the kitchen and get a few snacks. Anyone wanna come?"

"I think I'll join you." Maddie said after a quick yawn.

"Yeah... Me too." Jake said.

The three went out for snacks, while Sabrina went to the bathroom.

"So what do we do now?" Toby asked the fellow campers.

"How about some ghost stories?" Spike suggested, trying to put an eerie tone in his voice.

"Gh-ghost stories?" Toby stuttered as his pupils became smaller than before.

Sal shook his head "I don't see a reason why…"

"Yeah, go for it." Bryan shrugged, "Couldn't be as bad as Chef's army stories..."

Meanwhile: In the Kitchen

Jake, Maddie. Katrina called.

"he got the two's attention and gave them an offer. "I have a plan to get you two into the final three with me!"

"So... Forming an alliance?" Maddie confirmed.

"Yeah, let's call it an alliance. Deal?" Katrina asked.

Jake and Maddie looked at each other.

*Confessional begins*

*Static*

"Alliance with Katrina, huh...?" Maddie thought, "She wasn't too helpful in the first challenge... But... If she says that she has a plan to get us further..." She stroked her chin.

*Static*

Jake appeared in the confessional deep in thought. "Honestly... I don't know… What if she just stabs me in the back later..." Jake considered, "But what if she doesn't... Ugh, there are too many outcomes... I might as well say..."

*Static*

Katrina was grinning in the confessional. "Operation tissue is in motion." Katrina said, "You use a tissue, and throw it away. And the whole time, you're in control of its fate."

*Static*

*Confessional ends*

"I guess I'll be in the alliance." Maddie unconfidently replied.

Maddie and Katrina began staring at Jake.

"What are you gonna say?" Katrina asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jake took a minute to think about it before answering with a "Sure... I guess.."

"Great!" Katrina cheered, "Here's the thing though, my plan won't work unless you two do whatever I say, Deal?"

Jake and Maddie hesitantly nodded.

Meanwhile: In the bathroom

"Just gonna stay in the bathroom for few hours... How bad can it be?" Sabrina said to herself.

*Confessional begins*

*Static*

"My plan is to stay in the bathroom, mean, who would go to sleep there?" Sabrina explained.

*Static*

*Confessional ends*

As she entered the fancy bathroom, Sabrina opened a toilet stall to see an amazingly comfy cushion, and she heard a feint angelic music, play so tenderly and gently "This could be harder than I thought..." Sabrina admitted to herself.

Meanwhile: In the Bedroom

Katrina, Maddie, and Jake returned with treats for everybody. They had marshmallow, bags of chips, and more in hand, smiling widely at Sony.  
"Thanks guys!" Sony said, happy to sight the collection of snacks in their arms.

"Oh, no biggie!" Katrina said.

Toby was asleep, hiding under the covers and Bryan was bored until he too fell into slumber, Taya got too comfy with the bed and fell asleep, as well as Caige.  
Looks like we're in the lead. Katrina said, slightly happy.

Thirty minutes later, Bryan fell asleep on the Holidays.

On the Festivals, Ashton and Jack were knocked out. "Hey... I wonder where Sabrina is..." Jake slowly said, quite tired.

Back to the Holiday's side, Spike was trying his hardest not to fall to sleep, dark bags, quickly formatted under his eyes.

"Chris that bastard…." Spike whispered in his harsh voice.

"Indeed." Sal tiredly agreed, taking a few huffs of his cigar.

"H-huh!?" Spike turned to the tanned man.

"Indeed he is, but quite smart." Sal responded, not even giving him his attention.

"What the hell do you mean…?" Spike sighed as he leaned to his bed.

Sal blew another smoke, this time, grayer than before "For an idiotic man, he knows how to make others suffer. He woke us up on purpose in the early morning, knowing that we're going to be exhausted later, after a difficult challenge, he dared us to stay awake in a comfortable room with a sleepy atmosphere… Indeed, a smart idiot."

"I want to kill that bastard." Spike crossed his arms; his eyebrows crocked together showing his anger of thinking about the sadistic host.

"You're not the only one." Sal turned his face away slowly.

"I'm going to check on Sabrina in the bathroom..." Katrina yawned, after ear dropping on the two.

Meanwhile: In the bathroom

"Sabrina?" Katrina called as she entered the bathroom.

Katrina opened each stall to see Sabrina passed out on the last stall... Fully clothed of course.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Sabrina." Katrina said as she returned to the bedroom.

*Confessional begins*

*Static*

"Perhaps that plan didn't go the way I planned it too... Maybe a bit embarrassing." Sabrina admitted, "But there are more mini-schemes along the way. Along with the one big plan that could take me to the finale..."

*Static*

*Confessional ends*

Meanwhile: In the Bedroom

Since Katrina was gone, Maddie, Jake, and Sony were all passed out.

Looks like it's me and you, Ruthie. Katrina said, confidently I'm pretty sure this'll end soon, though.

"How?" Ruthie said, bitterly "Because you drugged the food?"

What! Katrina said, faking an innocent voice, "Why would I do that?"

"Then why were the treats opened when you served it to us?" Ruthie continued, "and the marshmallows look so odd... Like a sick green… Nice try, Katrina." Ruthie smirked.

"Whatever, Ruthie." Katrina said, "It's not like anyone would believe you if you told them… Oh, and if you did convince someone, I'll just have you eliminated. Plain and simple." Katrina grinned sinisterly.

Ruthie stopped talking, knowing that if Katrina was really this evil, than she could probably have her eliminated.

It seems that Spike had lost his will to stay awake, as he was laying down in his bed, sleeping like an angel. Sal on the other hand, slowly closed his eyes with his cigarette still in his mouth.

Three hours later, Ruthie and Katrina are both still awake... Barely. But, then... They both fall asleep almost simultaneously.

"Woah!" Chris said, sipping from his coffee. "Looks like we'll need to see that in ultra-slow-mo!"

"Awww… Shoot." Bryan muttered as he rubbed his head.

Meanwhile in the the camera room, Chris had gathered everyone inside to spot the winner with their tired eyes.

According to the cameras, the person who fell asleep first was...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katrina! Poor, poor, Katrina." Chris said, "Made it this far only to lose."

"W-what!? No fucking way!" Katrina yelled.

Ruthie didn't say anything, she grinned instead.

The Festivals began celebrating their victory, while the Holidays frowned.

* * *

The Next Day: Elimination Ceremony

"Holidays. You were so close... Yet ya lost." Chris said, "Really, that's too bad. Anyways, the votes are in. One of you has had their last day on the island! If your name is called, then your stay on this island goes on! Maddie and Katrina, the two of you are safe, Sabrina you are also safe, Sal, you're safe too. Now it's down to Spike, Bryan, and Jake... Spike, you are safe... The last one safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake! Sorry Bryan, but your time here is up!"

"HOW THE FUCK AM I OUT SECOND ON THIS STUPID MOTHER FUCKING SHOW?!" Bryan shouted as Chef took him away, "YOU STUPID ASSHOLES DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST DID! YOU STUPID *****ES! FUCK YOU ALL!"

Chef stuffed Bryan into the cannon, and launched him with pleasure.

* * *

(Votes)

Katrina: Bryan, Bryan, Bryan. If only you weren't so... rude. All you do is getting on Chris and Chef's nerves, and that isn't good for me or the team. Bye, bye!

Sabrina: I feel like today's the day, where Bryan actually be voted off. Only time'll tell.

Maddie: Well... Katrina told Jake and I to vote for Bryan, I would vote for Spike again, but what if I get caught disobeying? *Sigh*

Bryan: Sabrina. She was barely helpful in the first challenge, She just had someone else do her work. Can you say lazy?

Sal: Katrina… The girl has an odd aroma around her… Can't seem to trust her.

Jake: I'm really debating if I should vote for Katrina and stab her in the back or listen to her and vote off Bryan... I don't know if I can trust Katrina... Or anyonereally... I wonder what Maddie's doing...

Spike: I guess I'll vote for Maddie. Honestly, I don't care right now. No one really made me angry or anything... Huh.

A/N: Poor, poor, Bryan. Maybe if you were a bit more respectful, others wouldn't see you as a burden...


	8. Elimination Info: 2

Name - Bryan Chao Lee  
Gender - Male  
Stereotype - The Sarcastic Punk  
Personality - As the stereotype says, he has a very sarcastic type of humor. He's rebellious and shows almost no respect. He's smarter than what he shows and most people don't take him that seriously. He's reckless and impulsive, which gets him into trouble a lot. People tend to stay away from him because of his intimidating looks, but he's okay once you get to know him. He's not really a talker and some people think he's cold and insensitive, but he isn't. He can talk on for hours and always is a listening ear. He's good for long and deep conversations, but not many people are able to break his shell. He can become pretty agressive when he's angry, even if he doesn't mean to. He's not really a talker in general, but gets more comfortble and open around friends. He likes to explore (especially at night) and likes challenges. He's a daredevil and doesn't give up easily. He's strong both mentally and physically and is able to stay calm in difficult situations. He always has a good burn or comeback. He's protective of friends and easily jealous when he's in love. He does what needs to be done, even if he doesn't want to.  
Appearance - His parents are from Korea. He has short jet black spiked up hair, dark brown almond shaped eyes, thick eyebrows, square nose, thin lips and a strong jawline. He has a medium olive colored. He is very muscular and tall, which the ladies love *wiggles eyebrows*. Most of the time he has a daring or bored look on his face. He has tattoo sleeves and tattoos all across his chest, neck and back. He has a spider bite piercing through the right side of his lip and a small ring in his eyebrow. He has a small tunnel in his left ear.  
Casual clothing - An old worn band shirt/muscle shirt, ripped jeans and dark red Dr. Martens.  
Formal attire - A black longsleeved shirt (sleeves rolled up to his elbows), black jeans and simple sneakers.  
Swim wear - Red and black shorts.  
Reaction to...  
Losing first - *lots of cursing*  
Getting third place - "Well, at least I'm not last place." *shrugs*  
Losing in finale - *some more cursing* "This really sucks man."  
Winning - "I knew I'd win". *cocky grin whild high-fiving the host*  
Audition tape - *pulls hand through hair* "Hey there, Bryan here." *gets interrupted by mother* "What are you doing?" (Very noticeable Korean accent) "Nothing mom..." "You're not signing up for that stupid tv show you've been talking about, are you?" *Bryan looks back at camera* "Noooo..." *goes on in a softer voice* "So anyway, I think I'm the perfect contestant for your show. Hope to see you soon.."  
Short Biography - Grew up in a small city in the USA, his parents moved there when her mother was pregnant with him.

Male OC from me! Hope you like him :).


End file.
